Talk:Yasuo/@comment-25223119-20150308133440/@comment-25223119-20150309094410
@Thechosenone124 & @Planters Okay after reading your replies. I feel the need to reply. Firstly, I compare Yasuo with Teemo in the sense that people find him frustrating. I wasn't referring to Yasuo as a Teemo in terms of power. Although I disagree with Diana and Swain. Personally I think Swain and Diana are in good spots now. They receive rewards equal to the risks they take and both have a window of counterplay available. For Yasuo, it doesn't seem that way. And I personally do not understand how one can deny Yasuo with farms because a Yasuo always finds his way to farm, via his Q or E and mitigating CCs with his W. Second, Let's all admit this. Yasuo's kit is loaded with a shit ton of utilities and damage. His passive is a crit double, Q is a 3 strike with an in-built knock up, W is a wall that blocks the most, if not all AP Mids' crucial source of damage, E grants him unparelleled mobility and R grants target suspension with 1.5 AD scaling on top of a 450 base AD Damage which is alot. Third, A champion who is so good at being offensive, should never be good at being defensive. And I'd like to tie this in with Riot's philosophy of not wanting a champion to be good at everything. Janna's recent nerf is a prime example of how a support should never be good at disengaging and engaging. Yasuo has exactly this, he may not disengage well, but he can mitigate very very crucial crowd controls, thereby eliminating any forms of counterplay and serving it up with his forms of obnoxious damage and controls. And lastly, There are too many team comps that mashes very well with Yasuo now. Unfortunately, saying that he is strong under circumstances whereby he has a team comp that revolves around him isn't a strong defending point. The knock up in his Q was designed for a reason and it would seem a bit unfair that Yasuo abuses his ult based by depending on other champions that could cause knock ups much more easily compared to his Q. If a Yasuo can ult a 5 man team based on his own Q, I would find that balanced, not because an Orianna attached her ball on to a tank and ult the entire enemy team while Yasuo proceeds to press R and chunk 1/4 or 2/4 of everyone's health with just one click, or probably something like a J4 dashing and knocking everyone up while Yasuo presses R and eat everything. That's not right. Get what I mean? So far, Yasuo's weaknesses suggested by ya'll don't even sound convincing because his weaknesses aren't true weakness. - Shut down laning phase - Pour all CC on him - Don't give him kills. These aren't weaknesses, by weaknesses, I meant a window of period where one can jump on him and punish him for his mistakes like many other AP mids, even Diana and Swain. Kit weaknesses basically. A Diana that runs in and dive bombs the enemy carry will pay the price if she can't assassinate them. A Swain that goes in and wreak havoc on the enemy team must stay within range and ensure his damage is fully maxed out in team fights. But Yasuo? Fail Q, nevermind, let's wait for an a teammate's knock up then I'll ult. No Q, no ult? I'll just E around for damage. E, Q, Ult on cooldown? I'll throw in W to buy my team some time. Everything on cooldown? My passive shield will save me. And might I add on, his ult at level 3 has a ridiculous amount of time reduction. That means it's always back up when he returns to the fray from the base. People might hate me for this, but I would like to include dmg amp on his ult based on landing Q successfully. Maybe he won't be as toxic as he still is now.